


Yeah... about that..

by unicornseverywhere



Category: K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Namjoon is done with their shit, Oblivious Yoongi, and Jimin, but mostly Yoongi, pinning, set after their IZE interview, so much fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornseverywhere/pseuds/unicornseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time when Suga said in an interview that he'd take Jimin on an inhabitable island with him ? This is the aftermath of Suga's mouth speaking without his brain's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah... about that..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first BTS fic and I ship Yoonmin so hard it's worrying, so I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think in the comments!! Thanks for reading!

Yoongi must be insane. He must really be insane. The guys will never let him live this down. God, Namjoon will tease him every day for a month, especially since he  _ knew.  _ He didn’t think when he said it! The question was just there and his mouth opened and.. And..it wasn’t a lie either. He tried to make it better, but changing the answer would have seemed even more suspicious, so he just hoped Park Jimin would continue to be as oblivious even after this stupid interview. 

 

As fate would have it, luck was never on his side when he wanted it, and so as soon as they got back to the dorm after their interview for IZE, Jimin asked him if they could talk. He wanted to lie, to say he was busy, but it was late and they had nothing to do for a few days, and Jimin knew this, it would just make him sad and confused to be lied to, and Yoongi couldn’t live with the thought. So he responded with a slightly confused (very practiced) face, but said yes nonetheless. Honestly, if this was about what he hoped to God it wasn’t about, he had known this day would come. He had tried to conceal his feelings as well as he could, and it was working for the most part, he thought, because no one seemed to see it. Well, except Namjoon, who had confronted him about it 2 weeks after he himself had realized and Seokjin, who seemed to know but keep it to himself, choosing to watch from afar how things developed. 

 

They all went to change and after he was wearing a comfortable pair of washed up jeans, a loose sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers, took most of his piercings out, he went and knocked on Jimin’s door. The younger boy must have been waiting, because when he told Yoongi to open the door, he was sitting on the bed, already changed and with his hands in his lap. He looked up when Yoongi was entering and closing the door, a strange kind of smile on his face, and told his hyung they should take a walk. Yoongi gulped. This wasn’t going where he was hoping it would never go to, was it ?

 

They decided to just walk around the block, since it was already dark outside, and people probably wouldn’t recognize them anyway. The guys didn’t even bat an eye when they told them they were going, Namjoon just asked for them to buy some ramen before they come back.

 

_ “What a jerk, leaving me to deal with my mistake alone. What kind of friend is he anyway ?”  _ Was Yoongi’s last thought before going after Jimin, who apparently was in a hurry for some reason, and was already at the elevator in the hallway. 

 

They were standing in a tense atmosphere, both of them refusing to break the silence before being outside, and even though the older man was grateful for his last minutes of ignorance, he did think the silence between them was too thick. It all came crashing down the second stepped out of the elevator, and Yoongi found himself wanting to return to the silence. 

 

_ “What you said in your interview… Hyung, is it true ?”  _ His voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it over the sound of cars passing by, and his face was facing the ground. It was like insecurity and shyness was coming off of him in waves, and Yoongi wanted to lift his chin up and tell him to look into his eyes, but he couldn’t. 

 

_ “Which part, Jiminie ? It was probably all true, you know I don’t lie in interview, but which part are you asking about ?”   _ He knew which part he was asking about. He knew what his next answer would be before Jimin even opened his mouth, and he knew he was just stalling with these kinds of answers. 

 

_ “The part about.. The inhabitable island… why did you  _ really  _ say you’d take me with you ?”   _

 

_ “Oh that ? I answered truthfully, yeah, but I already told them why I’d take you with me.”  _ He really didn’t want to say this. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Jimin, the younger boy meant so much to him. He’d deny it if he had to. But he really didn’t want to lie. So please, don’t make him lie. 

 

_ “I don’t think that’s true, hyung. Please tell me if you have something to say to me…”  _ And his voice was even quitter and his hunched figure wanted to make Yoongi cry, because this wasn’t how Jimin was supposed to look like. Jimin was supposed to be bright, and happy, and cheerful, and everything he wasn’t in that moment. But he couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t. 

 

_ “I told you Jimin, it’s the truth. Is this all you wanted to talk about?”  _ And he flinches. He  _ flinches  _ when he hears Yoongi’s words and Yoongi feels like he’s been punched in the stomach. He really hates everything right now. The fact that he’s in love with Park Jimin, the fact that Park Jimin will probably never love him back, the fact that even if he did, they could never be together because their society is messed up and wrong, the fact that even if people didn’t care, he would still be too afraid of rejection.

 

_ “I see. Yes, that’s all, hyung. Let’s go buy ramen for Namjoon-hyung and go home…”  _

 

They don’t say anything the rest of the way, or at the store, or in the elevator, and when they reach the dorm they say goodnight and don’t talk again until the next afternoon. 

 

Namjoon, on the other hand, is ready to chew Yoongi out as soon as they step through the front doors and he senses Jimin’s mood at 6 feet below the ground. After everyone’s gone to bed, the younger rapper steps into his hyung’s room after knocking but not waiting for an answer. The older man is laying on the bed, facing the ceiling, not even blinking when he hears Namjoon enter. He knew this would come too. A lot of things are starting to become predictable, yet for some reason, Yoongi keeps finding himself hoping they wouldn’t happen.

 

_ “Hyung, what did you do ?”  _ And he wants to scold Namjoon, tell him it’s disrespectful to act like that, but he knows neither of them are in the mood for it.

 

_ “Nothing I don’t do everyday. I lied. He asked why I gave the interviewer the answer that I did. He asked if I have anything to tell him. I said no.”  _ He sighs. He really doesn’t want to talk about this again. Namjoon has been nagging him to tell Jimin about his feelings for weeks. He keeps saying he’ll be surprised about how well he’d feel afterwards. As if. But lo and behold, he does it again. 

 

_ “You know, hyung, this is getting out of control. Jimin can see something’s different between you two, and so can the rest of us. It’s easy for me to understand, but everyone else is just confused. Jiminie’s mood is dropping so quickly these days too, like he’s putting on a mask that keeps cracking. I’m sorry to be putting you on the spot, because I know how hard this is, but you need to tell him. For your sake and everyone else’s.”  _ He leaves with that, letting Yoongi suffer in his self pity for a little longer before trying to go to sleep. And obviously failing. That’s not even a surprise anymore. He was going to get a glass of water and maybe a midnight snack from the kitchen, but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting to find Seokjin-hyung there. He could do this, just nod a little as a hello, take a glass, pour water in it, and avoid conversation at all costs. 

 

_ “Can’t sleep, Yoongi ?” _ Honestly, why does he even try ?

 

_ “Yeah… I’ll just grab this and go” _

 

_ “What happened with Jiminie ?”   _ Two times in a day, this was a new record, even for him..

 

_ “Nothing, why ?” _ And Seokjin is giving him a look that says he’s done with Yoongi’s bullshit, but he didn’t expect him to actually voice his thoughts like that.

 

_ “Look Yoongi, I know, okay. I know you like him, and I know you haven’t told him, and I know it’s painful to watch you two interact lately. You need to tell him.”  _ And that is the second time he is left with his mouth gaping open and his brain ready to blow itself up. But as he lays in bed ready to finally sleep, he has one thought in mind. He needs to tell Jimin.

  
  
  


When Yoongi said they didn’t see each other the next day it was because Jimin was avoiding him. Now, normally that would be quite hard to do seeing as they were living in a dorm together, but Jimin managed somehow. 

 

Enough was enough though, because he was getting more and more glares from his love advice givers. So he cornered him when the younger came back from a run at the gym, and told him they needed to talk. Oh how the times change. With a startled expression on his face, Jimin accepted, but asked Yoongi to wait until he took a shower. And then they went on a walk again. 

 

This time it was Yoongi’s turn to talk first, and he knew it, but he couldn’t for the life of him, get the first word out. He couldn’t organize his thoughts either. He felt like he was walking into a hurricane. He knew the destruction and damage would be unfixable, yet he was still doing it for some reason. 

 

Jimin, bless his soul, seems to see his struggle, and being the kind man he is, he’s trying to make it easier for Yoongi, but in his kindness he just makes his hyung even more nervous, because what did he ever do to deserve being around this beautiful boy?

 

_ “So what did you want to talk about, hyung?”  _

 

_ “About what I said yesterday…”  _ And he wonders if now he’s the one with a hunched figure and a quiet voice, because he certainly feels small. And Jimin gets a spark of.. Hope? In his eyes. Strange.

 

_ “Yeah?”  _

 

_ “I… I lied. I didn’t tell them the real reason.” _

 

_ “So… do you want to tell me?” _

 

_ “Ah, not really. I’m kind of scared right now. I really don’t want to ruin our friendship, but you seem to have the wrong idea of why I’m acting strange around you, so I need to clear it up. Please don’t think differently of me.” _

 

Jimin is still looking at him with that hope filled gaze and Yoongi is ready to yell at him that it’s nothing good. 

 

_ “So, what is it hyung ?” _

 

_ “I… like you, Jiminie. More than a friend should like another friend.” _

 

He’s not ready. He would never be ready to do this. His friends are horrible for making him do this, and he will never be able to face Jimin again. How are they going to be in a band together ? This is going to make life so hard for the both of them. What were Namjoon and Seokjin-hyung thinking ? This won’t make anything bette-

 

He feels a grip on his arm, and he never thought Jimin to be the violent type, but right now he’s expecting a punch and he knows Jimin’s hits are strong and he just hopes it won’t leave bruises. But the punch doesn’t come. He just feels the younger boy dragging him somewhere. Is he taking him somewhere to beat him properly ? No, that’s stupid. Jimin would never do that. Would he? 

 

He’s still not ready to look up, but he forces his head and eyes to look around, and okay they’re in an alley, this is going worse and worse by the minute.Jimin backs him into a wall, and he feels like a fly caught in a spider’s web. Every move he makes, Jimin is aware of it. And they’re inches apart, and he’s still waiting for that punch, when he feels something else. Something gentle. Fingers under his chin, lifting his head up, and his eyes lock with Jimin’s for a second before he feels something he never thought he’d feel. Jimin’s lips are on his own, and he struggles to grasp reality. He does so, eventually, and starts to respond, moving his lips against the younger boy’s, but not moving much else, scared that if he does, Jimin will disappear and it will turn out this was all a dream. He tastes sweet. His lips are soft and warm, and Yoongi never wants to feel any other lips against his own ever again. When they come back for air, Jimin rests his forehead on Yoongi’s, breath coming out in little gasps. Yoongi’s waiting for an explanation because after this display, he’s the one confused and lost. 

 

_ “What.. what was that for ?”  _ He asks with a dopey smile on his face.

 

_ “I like you too, Yoongi hyung, but I’m not good with words, I thought I’d show you instead.”  _ He chuckles, and Yoongi starts to chuckle and then they start laughing together until they’re both clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath.

 

When they calm down from their impromptu laughing fit, Yoongi is the first to speak.

 

_ “Since when ?”  _ is all he says, and even with the calm and warm air around them, instead of the stiff awkwardness before, Jimin freezes.

 

_ “How long wouldn’t seem too long ?”  _ He laughs awkwardly, and Yoongi realizes two things in that moment. First, he was more blind on oblivious than Jimin, when he thought it was the other way around. Second, what does this make them ?

 

_ “What does this make us ?”  _ Well, he never claimed to be good with filters.

 

_ “Ah, what.. What do you want it to make us ?” _

 

He doesn’t answer. Not before he steps away from the wall and grabs Jimin’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. It’s his turn now to drag Jimin away from the dark alley and towards home. He kisses his cheek, which makes a beautiful rosy color appear on the younger’s face, and then tells him softly   _ “Well then, I guess that makes you my boyfriend.” _

 

Because Yoongi was and never will be the type to care about what others think, and now that he knows Jimin feels the same, he’ll protect him if he needs to. But he’s never going to chose society’s standards over his love. 

 

Jimin starts to giggle and they walk hand in hand until they reach the dorm. They’ll tell the other guys, because it’d be impossible to hide, and it’s better they find out from them personally, than otherwise, but they won’t tell the agency. The guys, they can trust. They’re all open minded and will understand, the company… not so much. But that’s okay, as long as they can be together, everything’s okay.

  
  
  
  


_ “Hey, I just remembered that in your interview you said I was the ugliest! What’s that all about?!” _

 

Jimin just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that ending is. Don't look at me.


End file.
